


serpents wand

by Soraofuranus



Series: Black reign Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinda, Sirius Black-centric, Young Sirius Black, kreacher is mentioned, sirius doesnt have the cannon wand, sirius gets his wand, talking paintings, technicaly, the blacks could have had great dress sense but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraofuranus/pseuds/Soraofuranus
Summary: It was that time, Sirius would be heading to school soon and as such would need a wand of his own.A one-shot for my experience fanfic (don't need to read this to understand that fanfic and visa versa)
Relationships: Orion Black & Sirius Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Series: Black reign Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070639
Kudos: 8





	serpents wand

The silence of the 11-year-olds bedroom was broken with a sharp crack, the house-elf appearing in a burst of magic.

“Master Sirius, Mistress and Master request you downstairs within the next few minutes. You are required to wear the black set of dress robes 4 spaces away from the right side. Hurry”

And with that, the elf was gone, not waiting for the boy’s reply. Signing at Creatures disdain of him, Sirius walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing the attire his mother demanded he wears An ugly two-piece- though not the worst one he so painstakingly owns sadly enough, made from the finest silk money could buy. Utlery disappointing that this was it, but of well.

Without much thought for the book he’d been reading- 100 ways to tame a werewolf - he quickly exited the bland bedroom, down the dark halls covered in hideous artwork, and family paintings. Family paintings who could unfortunately talk.

“So, the Black heir is finally getting his wand, should be good. A nice dragon heartstring with strong wood.” Sirius great, great grandfather said. And third cousin twice removed. And possible uncle. Truly the marriages within his family sometimes made the boy want to throw up just at the thought.

“No no no, that boys going to get a nice unicorn hair with alder wood- just like me. You, silly men, do realise Purebloods shouldn’t have to rely on dark magic to be better than others, and a unicorn hair proves your ‘innocence’ wonderfully” HIs great aunt said, lifting up her large wig she’s been known for wearing.

“A weak wand is what it is, no our heir needs a strong wand-like mine- something he won’t find in that stupid Ollivander’s shop” 

“Why don’t you three be quiet and let me walk down this hall in peace. Your opinions on what wand I shall have are insignificant- even my thoughts on what I would like are useless when we realise that the wand that’s right shall choose me. No matter what you people think its always going to be that way”

“Little brat thinking you can tell us what to do you-”

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK HURRY UP IMMEDIATELY”

With the squawking of his mother drawing him back to his task, Sirius quickly ran down the hall and the stairs to be face to face with his parents- both adorned in elegant outfits, Walgias was an especially frilly large dress fit for a queen of darkness like herself.

“When we give you orders you are to follow them understand Sirius? Wouldnt want to give you any more unnecessary punishments. Now come along then to the flue, I’m taking you. Don’t mess up- we shouldn’t be longer than 30 minutes. Make sure Regulus finish his work the tutors gave him in potions Waliga- maybe you can use your skill in them to spark some passion into the subject while it’s not too late” The man said, side-eyeing Sirius during the last comment- clearly aiming at his lack of potional love.

It really wasn’t his fault that his tutor and mother made potions so boring. He never got to experiment and when he was allowed and he messed up that would be restricted from him again. He hadn’t even learnt something new in two years. It was unfair, truly. 

His father grabbed a handful of flu powder, stated where he wanted to go, and vanished into the greens fire, bursting out the fireplace as though it were a dragon. Sirius went to follow before he was stopped by a voice.

“Better not make your farther wait, hurry up now Sirius, remember that your only going for a wand,” his mother said before leaving the room, most likely for her potion lab. Sirius, rather annoyed at his mother’s words, quickly following his father through the fireplace.

He stumbled out of the flames, landing in the Leaky caldron, noticing it was pact with many wizards before he was pulled harshly out of the pub by the larger man who muttered about dirty half-bloods and mudbloods.

He released Sirius’s arm when they got outside, but continued to walk expecting Sirius to follow him. The young boy was bumped into by many adults who simply didn’t care for his social status above them, while a few others gawked at him. Most likely due to the fact he’s rarely been seen in public let alone such a street as Diagon alley. Sirius adjusted the uncomfortable suit- feeling very overdressed and distressed about all the eyes on him.

Sirius almost walked into his father’s back- not noticing he’d stopped so suddenly- before he was uttered into the surprisingly empty store. 

“Mr. Black sir, just in time for the appointment you booked, would you mind if I could view your wand, Sir?” The old store owner asked, quickly placing down a stack full of unorganized wands. His father handed him his wand and watched as the wandmakers studied it, drawing his hands up and down the shaft. 

“Yes yes yes, Dragonheart string, Acacia wood varnished in black, truly a wonderful piece- a masterpiece from my late father if I had a say, yes very fine,” Olivander said, carefully handing the wand back to the smug Orion. It was rather strange the man trusted someone- especially a half-blood- with his wand. He only really let Sirius touch it when he was teaching him magic.

“now, your Sirius yes? Let’s get something familiar with your family, a Dragon heartstring with elm, 12”, give it a little wave see how it feels”

Sirius did as instructed, though it felt as though the magic in the wand was pushing against his own magic under his skin. It felt wrong, but Sirius didn’t want to say that, didn’t know what would feel right. When he waved it his arm felt like it was burning, and his eyesight almost vanished in the flurry of accustomed magic that flowed through his body, he hasn’t even noticed how he’d made the wands turn into a sort of tornado. He was freed from the feeling when the man pulled the wand out of his soft grip.

“Perhaps not then- though I’ve never seen such a reaction to a wrong wand- never mind that though perhaps this wand would be better suited,” Olivander said, searching through the even bigger mess of wands. “Once again a heartstring but with Aspen wood, 13 and a half inches” 

Once again Sirius held the wand, feeling the wand’s magic flow in a line with his own, blending together. It felt right. He waved the wand, expecting some sort of sparks to appear but instead, he got a blast of red fire leave the tip before feeling the once-friendly magic attack his own. He dropped the wand to the floor. Realizing what he’d done he started apologizing profusely, believing a punishment would come of it.

“Never mind young Black, not the end of the world, if you could pass it here- thank you. Now….. yes this should do nicely. I didn’t make this wand- a friend of mine had made it a while ago but gave it to me as a gift, but I do believe it would fit you well.  
River serpent, with black walnut 11 inches.” 

Sirius took the wand, and immediately felt a rush of power surge through his body all the way into his mind where it seemed to breach it. It felt as though a snake was Slytherin around in their, searching for his secrets. It should have felt weird and gross, but it felt perfect. Sirius waved the wand quickly and was pleased when he got a little ball of light.

“A perfect match. Now I must warn you, black walnut wands are harder to master than others, very intune with inner conflict, believe in yourself and the wand and you won’t have a problem. MrBlack come back and we can work out payment?” 

Normally Sirius would be astounded that someone would ask anything of his farther, let alone a half-blood, but currently, he was too overwhelmed with the feeling of the wand in his hands. The comforting flow of their conjoined magic, the warmth of it. It was addicting. Why anyone would ever part with a wand after feeling this the boy hadn’t a clue.

“Sirius” Orions commanding voice broke the whimsical feeling Sirius was feeling. The boy straightened his back and followed his father out the door, obeying the silent command. “When we get homeboy, I’m going to remind you a lesson you’ve forgotten today. Never apologize to those lesser than you understand”

“Yes sir”


End file.
